The Adventures of Rexile
by Chibbles
Summary: What happens when a very random guy with nothing to do goes to a small town and finds evil guys, big money, and many hours of sleep deprived actions? You get this story...
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

A Pokemon... Thats all Rexile wanted... just a friends to play with all the time. During the day his parents made him work so at night he would go out and explore the outsideness. But one night he found a baby Nincada. So being the lover of bugs he tagged the Nincada and watched his growth over the years...  
  
One day he caught it... He was so proud. Unlike his parents. They hated Pokemon... but Rexile loved them so he kept Nincada a secret for years... Training him, caring for him, everything. One day his parents found Nincada and tried to do everything to get rid of him.  
  
So being the "independent" person he was he ran away with him. But stupidly he ran away with only the clothes on his back and a few Poke- balls. Not knowing what to do he spent the nights breaking into places and stealing food and money... A few years went by and one day a police officer caught him stealing and took him to jail... During that night something cool happened.  
  
Rexile hated being in jail that night, but he mostly hated being away from Nincada...so he tried his damnedest to get him back... So he called out to him for as long as his voice would hold. He saw the ball move and fall to the floor and out popped Nincada. He scuddled over to the bars and cut them apart. Rexile ran up to Nincada and hugged him tightly... And thats when it happened...  
  
Nincada fell to the ground and Rexile backed off and covered his eyes for some nonapparent reason. Then when Rexile lifted his hands and opened his eyes and found Ninjask. His eyes opened greatly and he jumped around... But then he fell over. But he turned his head to find a Shedinja. His smile got twice as big.  
  
But then there was a giant explosion at the end of the jail... He looked out of the nonexistent bars towards the fire and he jumped out of his cell. He told Ninjask and Shedinja to follow him. And they did as he said. So at the end of the end of the hallway, near the fire, he noticed about 5 men with loaded rifles getting some guy out of one of the cells. So he hid behind a post and told Ninjask to do agility to knock the guys down. So he did... Rexile grabbed one of the guns that was on the ground and said, "guys its time for bullet-time." So he starts running across the hall shooting and dodging the bullets in some weird and freakish pokemon version of the Matrix... Finally he saw the guy who was leaving and said to him, "hey buddy... where are you going?" The guy flips him off and throws a Poke- ball out and it hits Rexile in the nose. He says, "what the hell was that for? Jeeze, what kinda guy throws that at someones face...uhh." Then out pops a Houndoom. Rexile says to Shedinja, "I think we need to do a little of the Shadow to the Ball." When the guy heard that he was like, "what the hell are you talking about?" "Let me show you", Rexile replied. Then Shedinja does a shadow ball that knocks Houndoom to the Dark Ages.  
  
After that small battle the guy said, "you know... youre not that bad a fighting." Rexile said, "Youre not that bad at losing." The guy flips him off and gets in the getaway car and drives off. The police them swarm around Rexile and he puts his hands up... Luckily the chief was in a good mood and let him off for at least trying to stop the guy and not leave. So the chief gave Rexile enough money for a ticket to the nearest big city... Magenta-with-a-hint-of-tan City...  
  
When he got there he immediatly found the place he would work... The Shop of Odd Jobs...  
  
Thats it for the first chapter but more will be up... RR!!! 


	2. The Minister and the Magician Pt 1

Though my last chapter wasnt as interesting as it was supposed to be here is a better one... enjoy!  
  
Rexile had finally got a job. But at the Shop of Odd Jobs wasnt all that fun. For over a month there was nothing to do but wait around for someone to need help. But he wasnt the only one there. There was his boss: Raybaum and his only other co-worker: Christi. Raybaum was kind of an old guy but he acted as though he knew everything. Christi was young beautiful and everything Rexile was oblivious to. But everything was going good til one day...  
  
It was a Wednesday. A very rainy Wednesday. Nothing to do but watch the lightning. Until a very tall man walked into the office. The really tall guy walked over to Raybaum and said, "I need your help." Raybaum said, "Hey bud, I need help, she needs help and he really needs help, but you dont see me whining." The really tall guy said again, "I need your help damn it." Finally after about a minute of staring at each other Raybaum and the tall guy went into more private quarters. Christi said, "Man I thought they were about to kiss." and Rexile said, "Yeah and now theyre alone together... Ooooo." After about an hour they both came out. Rexile whispers to Christi, "Heh, It looks like theyre coming out of the closet, hee hee." and Christi could only smile dreamily and say, "Yeah." Finally the tall man left and Raybaum informed them they were staying over-night at the mans house.  
  
After a long drive in the pouring rain, they reached the house. But this wasnt just a house, it was a mansion. Rexile and Christi could only stare in awe at its bigness. Rexile could only mutter, "big." but then fell over. While Christi kicked him and knocked on the door, there was a loud crash and explosion inside. Finally Rexile got up and brushed his old brown coat off and got out his handy dandy lockpick, Ninjask. So quietly he told Ninjask to cut the lock. Ninjask did and Rexile then got out Shedinja. Christi got out her Meticham and her Machamp. They both pulled out Glock 9mm while Rexile's one had a silencer and laser sight. Christies had a flashlight.  
  
So off they ran and finally ran towards a large door that was partially open. So Rexile poked him gun through the cack to open the door a slight bit more. As the opened it they found the man sitting there smiling. He said to them, "So youre the ones here to guard my house... Well... you shall do. Well get to work." So Christi told Medicham to patrol the 1st and 2nd floor and Machamp to patrol the 3rd and 4th. Rexile told Ninjask to patrol the outside and Shedinja to follow him and Christi while they search.  
  
But while they are still searching... Ninjask hasalready spotted someone... or something...  
  
Ooooo what will happen? Find out when I put up my next chapter.... Oooooo..... 


End file.
